Battle
Battle Episode 3 of Firepelt's Eternity. Enjoy and constructive comment :) There is also a switch of P.O.V --- ~Cardinal~ It's so weird. Why does Aquamarine always follow me around? Why does Amber always look at me? Why is Dearie so stupid? Plus, why does he have a ''girly name? So many questions. That's what Mama used to say. Mama. I miss her. A lot. Ever since she sent me to Syndicate Academy. But it's fine now. I got friends and...a creepy stalker. "Where are you going, Cardinal?", a sweet, silky voice meows. I turn around. Even though I don't like Aquamarine following me, the sight of the Water Syndicater makes me melt-probably like any other tom. "Nowhere", I purr. Why did I purr? I was supposed to say that sarcastically. She smiles. "I will join you." She says that as if she has a choice. I sigh. "Fine, but you have to watch tom-ish things." She purrs. She-cats are so weird. Why would one purr when a cat just said: "You have to watch me throw stuff at noobs, and post "Kick me" notes on teachers." Don't she cats scream and try to stop that kind of stuff. If this she cat can really bear this, then I guess she's cool. ~Aquamarine~ Scuse me, wannabes but I just got the hottest one in town...if I spoke human-terms out loud, I may or may not be kicked out. Well sorry, but I ain't leavin' till all them toms fall for me. I see how Amber looks at Cardinal. She's a wannabe. I saw at eating time yesterday, those sparkling, marvelous eyes glittering at the blue adorations. She thinks she's better than me. So her tom is now mine. It's hard to get Cardinal to do what I want. He's such an oblivious sweetie but he's slowly falling into my trap. I see a tabby wannabe staring at us, as we walk through the hallway. I glare at her. Her crush and I never worked out which is obviously her fault. I'm still planning on how to make her suffer. Rightfully, she cowers and pads away. I was just about to speak with Cardinal when the intercom rang. ~Thunder~ "Important Message: Report to Adressing hall." What could that be about. I walk with Cleo and Amber on the way. We were talking about what the message could be. "I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with fighting.", Amber meows. "Why is that?", I ask. She flinches. Maybe she didn't realize she said it aloud. "Oh well...I just don't-I'm not a fan of gore." Cleo nods understandingly. We're now in Addressing hall. We found seats in the third row. MP (Main Professor) takes his place at the front. He cleared his throat. "So as you know, the Syndicates are at War with ClawClan, Many solders are dying, and now we have no choice but to make an advancement." I wonder what this means? What'sthe advancement? MP continued after a deep breath. "We need more soldiers. If we keep the amount of soldiers we have, less Syndicate cats would be alive and less breeding so there will be less kits in Greenleaf. Where do we find new soldiers? Well...", he took another deep breath. I know what this is going to. I feel Cleo press her pelt against mine. "So, we have agreed to the Generals to allow our students to go into war." "What?!" "So unfair!" "But we're still learning!!!" How dare they make us do this. I will not go!" "QUIET!!!", Professor Sepia yowled. "Who said you had a choice? This is our school, our syndicates, and because of that, you must go. Everyone cowered. "There was no challenging Professor Sepia. Everyone fears her, and I heard a rumor that she's applying for Main Professor. "You are dismissed!", MP meowed. "I had expected better of my students, and had never imagined such disrespectful, rebellious behavior! Once the sun is at its 3/4, you are all to be back here for fighting sessions. I look over at Cleo and the stunned Amber, who was looking at the wall, then got up and padded to it. After I blinked, she was gone. What was all that about. "This cannot be good.", Cleo murmured. "I am scared." "You'll be fine", I say. The black and white she cat smiled heart-meltingly in my direction. "I'll be fine as long as you're with me. ~Cleo~ This is not fair. Amber is certainly hiding something from me. Sky Syndicates are very secretive. I live in Desert Syndicate and Thunder lives in Earth Syndicate. We are perfect. But still, I have to find out what Amber is hiding, she just disappeared after MP's speech. The same moment I had my sweet moment with Thunder. Oh Cleo, get your thoughts straight. We're eating lunch, and I'm sitting next to Thunder. Does he love me back? Amber plops down next to me. "Hello Amber!", I twine my tail with hers about to ask where she had been, when I yelp. The moment my tail touched hers, I felt a sharp intense pain. "Cleo!", Thunder gasps. I look at Amber. "What..." "Oh, I um...was near fire, you know the sanctuary, I paid a visit and accidentally touched fire, sorry! Gosh, better get this treated!", Amber rushes off. She's not back for the whole entire lunch. ~Amber~ Oh stars, why do I always mess up? But it's fine now. I'm walking to the Arena with Cardinal. MP had a change of plans, and we are meeting at the arena to practice battle moves. "This is all stupid", Cardinal meows, flustered. "I know, right? I hate this all!" Our conversation was quite fun. Then we were in the arena. "Okay! We are doing pairs against cats! You need great feeling, so I will call out battle partners. A bunch of Night Syndicate and Desert Syndicaters went. Then we went to Sky Syndicate. "Next up is Cardinal versus... let's see...Amber." What? I have to battle him? I give him a worried look. He shrugs, but I know I can't do this. I would burn him and...I just could not do that. "Hello? Are any of you going to come up?", MP tipped his head. Professor Sepia glowers at us."It seems that some force is needed." I glare at her. "No. I won't fight. At all." The End ~'I was listening to a love song while writing about Cleo and Thunder'~